Musings of a Castle
by Allura18
Summary: A magical castle muses on her being and her life yet past. One-shot.


****

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the property of one J.K. Rowling, I couldn't make money off it even if I wanted to. So there.  
****

Musings of a Castle

Hogwarts was quite, as quite as she could expect herself to be, what with hundreds of adolescent children running around in her hallways and corridors. She contemplated the many years she had passed as a castle harboring so many magical beings, and all through the thousand odd years.

First, there were the Founders themselves- their individual personalities, their friendship, and then, there animosity- all bringing a smile- and sometimes- a frown to her face. She remembered clearly, as if it were just a day past, the two wizards and the two witches, that founded her- constructed her from the stone of her origin. They made her foundations deep, strong, so she will be able to withstand the force and the magnitude of magic coursing through the little witches and wizards, when they came to reside inside her.

She remembered how they layered spell after spells around her, and into her, creating her conscious, unconsciously. They turreted towers and dungeons, hallways and corridors, doors and windows… all the while ensuring their tractability.

She knew when the library was fashioned from the great room in her heart, by the austere Rowena, the gardens formed, both floral and herbal, by the sweet-natured Helga. The dungeons, made into a cornucopia, by the clever Salazar, a man who showed no emotion. But Hogwarts knew he loved the idea of this magical school, and the castle that he was helping build. Godric, ah, Godric, the brave and noble wizard, forming the towers and the Great hall. He and Salazar had a small fight in making that room. Hogwarts wondered which one she would have preferred, but in the end, she did not have to choose, at all.

The wonderful witches decided that all of them would have a part in its making, the united room where the young ones were to have their meals. All of them surpassed themselves, making the room a sight to behold.

They combined their magicks- in essence, their personalities- for Hogwarts to have a life, so she could welcome them, and witches and wizards after them, for as long as she could.

She remembered fleetingly of witches and wizards, that resided inside her, some powerful, some not so. Some talented and some not, but leaving their own unique imprint on her. Through the years, she knew of light wizards and dark, all come to her arms for wisdom, and then use the same, either to do her god, or to worry her.

Through all times, she had been injured by some of them, and built right back by others. She thought how she had lost count of this happening. She always yielded what the person wanted, smitten as a mother, by her children. She could hear and see, and feel, the ripples caused by the magic of her children, and their invigilators, and absorb most of the damage of those spells into her. The ripples were like the ones on a pond's surface, when little fish broke it- small, but growing. Only, these ripples reflected on her walls and floor and ceiling, like silver on black silk, each a different hue. That's how she knew where one wizard was, aside from their individual footstep. Her being was a pond itself, with multiple surfaces shaped like her walls, in a dark space.

She smiled, thinking how many children had come to her, and gone, recognizing her as their home, some for seven years, some forever, some for their lifetime. And she had welcome them all, with love, through the millennia.

Now she awaited the next generation to come to her, after the long summer, so she could welcome them, too. She stood waiting in the waning sunlight, pouring out her love for the children, who had left their family, to come to her to gain knowledge.

Her musings were interrupted by the row boats, coming towards her, and she smiled, at her- yet another batch of- children…

Hi, please review, and tell if it was good. If it wasn't, then review, to tell how to do better. Thanks!


End file.
